Electrical boxes can include control panels, power outlets, mounting boxes, and other enclosed or partially enclosed spaces housing electrical components. The electrical box typically houses wires, switches, outlets, and other electrical components that are connected to other wires or electrical components. The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) has established various guidelines, such as the NFPA-70 known as the National Electrical Code (NEC), and codified rules to help ensure the safety of installations of electrical boxes. For example, the construction of a wall, floor, ceiling, or other barrier results in a particular fire rating for a certain amount of time as measured by approved testing standards, codified by mandated building authorities. An electrical box mounted or otherwise introduced into the barrier can compromise the fire rating of that barrier due to altering the barrier's previously tested and established rating. Without additional protection, an electrical box cannot be placed closer to a box on the opposite side of the barrier within a pre-established distance. Otherwise, the fire rating of the barrier can be compromised below the required local codes.
Those in the industry have recognized the need to reestablish the fire rating of walls, floors, and other barriers when that rating has been compromised by the introduction of such electrical boxes. Typically, such efforts involve applying a material to an external surface of the box. Such external protection is generally not conducive to retrofitting a box that has been already installed in a barrier.
Therefore, there remains a need for an apparatus and method to assist in reestablishing the fire rating of a barrier that has been compromised with an electrical box.